


Hunger

by moviekidd826



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Dick Pics, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drama, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Meddling mom, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Top Uchiha Sasuke, i clearly have a thing for meddling moms, the word dick is said a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviekidd826/pseuds/moviekidd826
Summary: “You’re mooning over a guy who only talks to you to send you pictures of his… member! You don’t think that’s weird?”“Not particularly?” Naruto ignored Sakura’s disapproving glare. “I mean, he only sends them ‘cause I ask… If anything, I’m the weird one.”“You’re both weird,” Sakura decided and rolled her eyes, calling over the waiter to ask for the check.---(Or the one where Naruto receives biweekly dick pics from a one night stand & is set up with his boss' son)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 423





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> did i really stay up until 6am to finish this??? yes, yes i did. 
> 
> this is a product of my sleep deprived brain, i hope u enjoy very much.
> 
> basically PWP <3333 don't read too much into it, it's a silly, sexy fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was so late. Well, he wasn’t _late_ late, but he was late to his faculty meeting, and he really didn’t want to picture Mikoto’s – the principal and therefore his boss – disappointed look on her face if he didn’t make it on time. Last night, he’d fallen asleep using his phone in bed, so he woke up this morning to find that he hadn’t charged it and therefore his alarm hadn’t gone off.

He could just imagine Iruka – his adoptive father – rattling in his ear about how he should invest in a traditional alarm clock instead of relying on his phone. For the first time ever, Naruto was willing to admit that, even though he’d just turned twenty-four years old, Iruka would be right in scolding him.

Shaking his head at his thoughts and wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck, he quickly looked both ways before jogging across the street in a hurry, the elementary school where he worked at coming into view. His bag was slipping slightly from his shoulder and he shrugged his arm distractedly to settle it back into place before walking through the school gates. There was sweat beginning to pool in the back of his shirt, earning a grimace from Naruto - there was really nothing worse than sweating in the cold - as he bounced up the front stairs and walked into the school.

Once he stepped foot inside the hallway, he spotted the familiar group of his coworkers spilling out of the faculty room, chatting among themselves.

Naruto sighed. _Great, I missed another meeting. Mikoto is going to kill me._

Mikoto was the last one to exit, looking at Naruto with a pinched expression as he skidded to a stop in front of her. Before he could open his mouth, she crooked a finger at him, “Let’s talk in my office,” and turned, her long, dark hair flipping over her shoulder as she walked away.

Naruto gulped, but obediently followed Mikoto, dreading the _click, click, click_ of her heels against the marble floor. He shot a glance over his shoulder and spotted his pink-haired best friend Sakura mouthing to him _you’re so dead_ with an amused smile before he disappeared inside Mikoto’s office.

He closed the door behind him and gave Mikoto a sheepish grin, but she merely tsk’ed and sat behind her desk, “You’re not charming yourself out of this one. Take a seat.”

Naruto could feel his cheeks were burning red as he quickly floundered to the seat in front of Mikoto and sat down, muttering, “Erm, y-yes, ma’am.”

He placed his hands on his knees, rubbing them up and down in a blatant display of nerves. This wasn’t the first time Naruto had been late, and although the previous times he’d had valid excuses, he didn’t think his excuse would be enough this time. It’d completely been a result of Naruto being an idiot who’d stayed up later than he should’ve. You see, it’d been 3am, and it was usually around that time that Naruto tended to chat with his… friend? Acquaintance? He didn’t really know how to describe a one night stand he still occasionally spoke to, especially since their ‘conversations’ consisted of–

“Naruto!” Mikoto snapped her fingers in front of Naruto’s face, who visibly jumped in his seat.

“Sorry! Sorry, I, uh, I spaced out, but um… Were you saying something?” He scratched the back of his head in pure embarrassment. He was so going to get fired.

Miraculously, Mikoto didn’t look upset at all. In fact, she seemed to be fighting a smile, which made Naruto feel a hint of relief flood through his veins.

“I said, you better have a good reason for missing another faculty meeting. It’s the third one you’ve missed this semester,” she sounded exasperated, but still not angry, which was a win in Naruto’s book.

He launched enthusiastically into his explanation, choosing to exclude the bit of texting with the stranger he’d met at a bar months ago, and finished with his hands clasped together in front of him as a show of groveling, “Please don’t fire me, Principal Uchiha. I really like my job and my kids and my co-workers! A-and you, of course! You’re the best boss I could’ve ever asked for and I’m not just saying that because I don’t want to get fired although I _don’t_ want to get fired, but please, I promise I won’t be late again! I don’t know what I’d do without this job–”

Mikoto laughed, instantly silencing Naruto’s ramble. By now, Naruto’s flush had spread down his neck, but it wasn’t like he could help it. Plus, he really didn’t know what he’d do if he lost this job. He’d only been here a year, but he meant it when he just told her how much he loved everything about it.

“I’m not firing you, Naruto, settle down,” her lips were formed in a soft smile, and again Naruto was struck by how beautiful Mikoto was. Just because Naruto was gay it didn’t mean he couldn’t acknowledge beautiful women, and Mikoto was definitely one of those, with her kind, dark eyes and matching hair. She didn’t look a day over thirty, even though she was in her mid-fifty’s. There wasn’t a single wrinkle on her face and she always carried herself with a certain aura of youthfulness that Naruto greatly admired about her. She was also incredibly lovely and understanding; any other person would’ve fired Naruto on his ass a _long_ time ago.

This time, Naruto let his relief show on his face, “You’re not?”

Shaking her head, she said, “Of course not. You’re one of the best teachers I have. I’m not going to fire you over missing a couple of faculty meetings, but this better not happen again. I mean it, Naruto. You’re making me look bad in front of your coworkers! I can’t have them thinking I’m playing favorites.”

Testing his luck, Naruto waggled his eyebrows at her and leaned back in his seat, “Are you admitting I’m your favorite?”

She had switched her attention to a pile of papers that were on her desk, but at Naruto’s question Mikoto lifted her eyes, a trace of mirth in them, “Don’t get too cocky or I _will_ fire you after all.”

At that, Naruto straightened up in haste and chuckled nervously, “Sorry, Principal Uchiha, it won’t happen again.”

“Sure it won’t,” she sighed, as if Naruto took years of her life. If he was being honest, he probably did. “Besides, you know how you can make it up to me.”

“Ah, right,” Naruto bit his lip, already knowing where this conversation was headed: a rather _weird_ path, if you asked Naruto. “What was your son’s name again?”

“Sasuke is the one I want you to meet. Itachi is my eldest, but I don’t think you two would fit well together,” she leaned slightly forward in her seat with mischief in her black orbs, “Sasuke, on the other hand, would be perfect for you.”

Naruto stifled a snort. Ever since Naruto had let it slip that he’d broken up with his boyfriend Gaara at the beginning of the semester, Mikoto had been dropping not-so-subtle hints about setting Naruto up with one of her sons. He thought it bordered on the edge of absurdness, since Mikoto was his _boss_ and Naruto had never had a boss who was constantly trying to play matchmaker with him. Besides, Naruto had never even met Sasuke, and although he was sure Sasuke was probably an attractive man – Mikoto was his mother, after all – he wasn’t exactly eager to get involved with his boss’s son, since _so_ many things could go wrong.

That, and he was maybe, kinda, quite possibly, definitely nursing a crush on his previously mentioned one-night stand. God, he was such an idiot.

“I don’t know, Principal Uchiha… I’m not really looking for anything right now,” Naruto tried to sound as convincing as possible, but Mikoto clearly saw right through him because she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Whoever you’re currently fixated on isn’t better for you than my Sasuke.”

Naruto gaped momentarily at her boldness before his face cracked into a smile, “You’re sure you’re not just saying that because he’s your son?”

Mikoto sniffed, “Well, mothers do know best after all.”

Naruto was saved from responding by the sound of the bell. She waved him off as Naruto stood up to leave, his sixth-grade class most likely already settled in their seats waiting for his arrival. Before he slipped out the door, Mikoto called out to him, “My son will be joining us at our Christmas party next week. I’ve already told him all about you, so you better show up. And don’t be late!”

More amused than annoyed, Naruto grinned and nodded, exiting her office with a chuckle bubbling in his throat. There were worse things in the world than a matchmaker boss.

He walked over to his classroom and opened the door, but didn’t step in, already expecting the chalk eraser that was meant to fall on his head. There were groans of disappointment echoing among his group of eleven-year-olds as Naruto walked in with a pleased smirk, “Konohamaru, you’re getting too predictable.”

His brattiest student let out an indignant _hey!_ but Naruto ignored him, dropping his bag on his desk and walking over to the front to lean against it and face his students, “Good morning, kids. Let’s get started, shall we?

* * *

“She really let you off with another warning?” Sakura scoffed, grabbing a French fry and popping it into her mouth.

“Pretty much,” Naruto shrugged, pushing his already empty plate away from him. “But she’s still trying to set me up with her son.”

They were grabbing dinner together, since they’d stayed after hours grading exams together at school and hadn’t realized how late it’d gotten.

“Seriously?” Sakura laughed. “I wonder why she’s being so persistent. She seems to really believe you’ll hit it off with him.”

“Yeah, she does. She says he’d be ‘perfect’ for me, but I doubt it.”

“Why are you being such a grump about this? He’s probably super cute,” Sakura finished eating, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

Naruto idly scratched his cheek, “Well…”

“I swear to God, if you mention that asshole from the bar we went to on your birthday, I’m going to lose it.”

“Sakuraaaa,” Naruto whined, cheeks a dusty pink color. “Do you even remember how fucking hot he was? I can’t get him out of my head.”

“I guess he _was_ really hot,” Sakura admitted, joining Naruto’s blush with one of her own, “but that means nothing if he’s a huge dick, which he is!”

“He _has_ a huge dick,” Naruto mumbled, a sly grin on his face. He yelped when Sakura reached out to slap his arm, ignoring the alarmed looks that were sent their way.

“I can’t listen to you talk about _it_ again, Naruto. I’ll stab myself with a fork if you do,” Sakura threatened, eyeing the one that was next to her plate. Before she could reach the fork, Naruto beat her to it, always exceptionally faster than anybody else in the room. When they were little, Naruto used to joke about how he thought he inherited his speed from his biological dad.

Ignoring Sakura’s moan, Naruto clutched the two forks he’d grabbed from the table, “He sent me another picture of it last night, but this time in front of a mirror.” His eyes skimmed the nearby tables, making sure that nobody could hear what he was about to say next. In a low whisper, he said, “It looked _sinful_ , Sakura. He’s so hung. I can’t believe he fucked me with it.”

“Naruto!” Sakura shrieked, covering her face with her hands, “You did not just say that in public! What if somebody heard you!”

“Calm down!” Naruto laughed, setting the forks back on the table. “You’re the only one who did.”

“Unfortunately,” she grumbled, traces of her blush still evident on her face. Sakura tucked a strand of her cotton candy colored hair behind her ear and said, “You’re mooning over a guy who only talks to you to send you pictures of his… member! You don’t think that’s weird?”

“Not particularly?” Naruto ignored Sakura’s disapproving glare. “I mean, he only sends them ‘cause I ask… If anything, I’m the weird one.”

“You’re both weird,” Sakura decided and rolled her eyes, calling over the waiter to ask for the check.

With a sigh, Naruto thought back to that fateful night on his birthday. It’d been two months since his breakup with Gaara, and although they had been growing apart for a while so the breakup hadn’t caught Naruto completely by surprise, the wound hadn’t completely healed yet, so to cheer him up Sakura and the rest of his friends had dragged Naruto to a bar. They weren’t planning on getting Naruto shitfaced drunk; they’d simply wanted the blond to clear his mind, have fun and celebrate his birthday accordingly.

What nobody had expected was the black-haired man that’d approached Naruto the second he parted from the group to get another drink. The thought of hooking up with a stranger that night hadn’t even crossed Naruto’s mind, but when he’d heard a man’s voice offering to buy him a drink and turned his gaze to meet him, he’d quite literally frozen on the spot.

Because right there, trying to pick up Naruto, was the sexiest man Naruto had ever seen in his life (which was saying a lot, considering Gaara had been very attractive). The first thing he’d noticed were his eyes. They were big, _dark dark dark_ , incredibly alluring, and Naruto had felt like there’d been a fire burning inside of them. For a second, they’d seemed slightly familiar, but Naruto couldn’t place them. Then there was the hair, as dark as his eyes, spiked in the back with bangs in the front that framed his face, creating soft shadows on his pale skin. The contrast of his hair against his skin only served to make him look incredibly irresistible. He was tall and Naruto could tell that although he was lean the man was still fit by the way his long-sleeved shirt and tight jeans clung to his body to reveal the strain of his muscles.

And when Naruto had finally finished blatantly ogling him, the man’s pink lips had stretched into a sensual smirk, and that had been it. In that moment, Naruto knew he’d go home with him in a heartbeat.

Which was exactly why, not even half an hour later, Naruto had found himself back in his apartment with the stranger. It’d been the stuff of _dreams_. He’d been so good to Naruto, had known exactly where to touch him to make him moan, what to whisper into his ear to make him whimper, how hard to fuck him to make him scream.

They went at it until dawn, but when Naruto had tried to hint at meeting up again the man had seemed hesitant and immediately closed up. It’d hurt Naruto, who hadn’t been very used to one-night stands to begin with, but the man must’ve noticed because he took pity on Naruto and saved his number in his phone under _Taka_. When Naruto had asked what the number was for – since he’d gotten the impression that the man, Taka, wanted nothing to do with him – he’d smirked at Naruto and said _just text me if you ever want to see my dick or something_.

… And that was exactly what Naruto had ended up using the number for. The next time he’d gotten drunk, he ended up texting Taka at three in the morning asking for a dick pic. In hindsight, it hadn’t been his brightest moment, but to his surprise, Taka had complied almost immediately. Two months later, Naruto still texted Taka at least every other week for a dick pic. He never tried to ask him out, since he didn’t want to deal with that rejection again, so he settled with what he could have.

The more he thought about it the more pathetic he realized he was, so he knew Sakura had a point – they really were weird – but at the same time he wasn’t going to stop. Not yet, at least. For now, he was perfectly content with dreaming about his night with Taka and receiving _fine_ pictures of his cock.

Seriously, it was so pretty, Naruto could cry.

“Ew, why are you making that face? Are you still thinking about it? Naruto Uzumaki, stop it right now!” Sakura practically yelled in his ear as they exited the restaurant.

Naruto scowled at her, rubbing his ear in annoyance. She’d be thinking about Taka’s dick too if she’d seen it.

“I’m not thinking about it anymore!” He lied through his teeth. Sakura didn’t buy it but didn’t push the subject either.

They made their way to Sakura’s car since Naruto didn’t own one, choosing to rely on public transportation since it was pretty efficient in the city, except when he was late to his job, of course.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Naruto piped up, buckling his seatbelt in before Sakura pulled out of the parking lot, “Mikoto told me Sasuke’s coming to the Christmas party next week.”

“What! Naruto, this is perfect! This is exactly what you need to get over dick pic guy!”

“Can you not call him that please?” He gave Sakura the stink eye, not that she noticed since her eyes were on the road. “I don’t even know if I’ll like him. I know nothing about this guy!”

“You knew nothing about dick pic guy either, yet you practically jumped his bones the second you saw him!” Before Naruto could protest, Sakura continued, “I’m just saying to give this Sasuke guy a chance. If you don’t like him then that’s fine. At least you gave it a shot and that’ll please Mikoto.”

Sakura did have a point. It wasn’t like Naruto had anything left to lose. Worst case scenario, he’d have to break Mikoto’s heart and tell her he hadn’t liked her son, but Naruto knew she wouldn’t actually be upset over it.

With a resolved sigh, Naruto muttered his agreement and stared out the window, trying not to think about pale skin and black hair and smirky mouth.

* * *

Was Naruto ever not late? Not even to his work’s Christmas party did he arrive on time. At least it hadn’t been his fault this time. Sakura had ended up picking him up late to his apartment because she took forever in getting ready. They’d bickered about it on the way to the school, where the party was being held in the gymnasium, but now that they’d arrived and were entering the school, Naruto took the moment to really look at her.

Under her white coat, she was wearing a red sequin one shoulder dress that stopped at her mid thighs and black heels. She actually looked beautiful and Naruto told her so.

“Why, thank you,” she practically beamed, nudging him playfully with her elbow, “you don’t look too bad yourself. Ready for your blind date?”

Naruto looked down at his outfit one more time, a classic white, buttoned down shirt with a black cardigan over it and his black skinny jeans, and then nodded at Sakura. “Technically, it’s not a date, but yes. I kinda just want to get it over with.”

Sakura pouted as she opened the doors to the gym. They were instantly greeted by the sight of a multitude, coworkers having brought friends, partners and family members as well. The only light was coming from the stage lights, so it was partly dark but bright enough that you could still see people’s faces. The Christmas decorations were _everywhere_ , but they looked amazing. Overall, the party looked spectacular.

“Oh, there’s Ino! Okay, how do I look?” Sakura turned to Naruto with panicked eyes and Naruto chuckled at seeing her so flustered over a girl.

“I already told you, you look beautiful as always!” He leaned in and kissed her cheek messily in a way he knew would make her laugh, which it did. “Now go and get her. Good luck!”

“Thanks, Naruto! Good luck on your blind date!” She called over her shoulder and then disappeared into the sea of people.

Naruto stared after her for a while with a small smile on his lips before he decided he was thirsty. He walked over to the makeshift bar and requested a drink. Afterwards he spotted his friends Kiba and Shikamaru chatting aimlessly with each other by the snacks table and decided to join them.

It hadn’t been long before somebody tapped him on his shoulder and he spun around to come face-to-face with his boss, “Naruto, I’m so glad you could make it! You’re late again, but I’ll let it slide this time.”

“This time or always?” Naruto teased cheekily, earning a shake of her head from Mikoto.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, “Always the jokester, aren’t you? Come, Sasuke’s been waiting all night to meet you,” and grabbed Naruto by his arm, dragging him across the gym.

Naruto did nothing but chuckle lowly in amusement, letting himself be manhandled by such a petite woman.

With one of his arms still free, he lifted his drink and took a gulp of it, at the same time that Mikoto had stopped walking to stand behind a dark-haired man who was engaged in a conversation with a fiery, red-headed woman.

_Wait a second… That dark hair looked strikingly familiar…. No, it couldn’t be-_

Mikoto patted the man’s shoulder, “Sasuke, this is Naruto,” and when he turned around to face them Naruto could only do one thing.

He spluttered his drink all over Taka’s – or _Sasuke’s_? – clothes, everybody around them, including Mikoto, gasping in unison.

Sasuke’s eyes went wide as he stared down at the mess of his clothes and yelled, “What the fuck is your problem!”

Naruto couldn’t even reply because he was currently _choking. to. death._ in front of not only his boss and her son – who so happened to be the man he’d been pining over for months – but also every single one of his coworkers.

 _Fuck_. God, he wanted to die. He’d never wanted to die so badly before. If the world happened to end at that exact moment Naruto would be nothing but grateful.

Mikoto was just standing there in pure shock, and it was the red-headed woman that’d been speaking with Sasuke moments before who moved to slap Naruto’s back repeatedly in an attempt to help him, “Jesus, man, _breathe_. Are you okay?”

Naruto simply continued to wheeze, trying but failing to send air to his lungs. It was then that Sasuke shifted his eyes from his clothes to Naruto’s face and completely blanched.

His eyes went from anger to shock to embarrassment to confusion in the span of five seconds.

Instead of addressing Naruto, he swirled towards his mother, “I thought you said his name was Naruto!”

Mikoto, snapping out of her astonishment, now mirrored Sasuke’s confusion, “I did! I mean, it is! What’s going on? Do you two know each other?”

Naruto had finally calmed down, feeling pleasure at the air that now settled comfortably in his lungs, but his heart was now beating a mile a minute, especially when Sasuke’s eyes settled on him.

“But you said your name was… _Menma_ ,” he finished, the dots seemingly connecting inside his head. Naruto did nothing but smile weakly. “Seriously? Another ramen topping? What are you, twelve?”

A burst of anger spread through Naruto’s body, “I once met a guy at a bar named Sai who ended up creepily stalking me. After that I stopped giving strangers at bars my real name. What’s your excuse? _Hawk_? Real creative, asshole!”

There were more gasps and Naruto suddenly realized he was causing a scene at his work’s Christmas party and in front of his boss.

Holy shit, this could not get any worse.

As if the Heavens heard him, Sakura, completely out of the blue, shoved through the crowd of people and stumbled upon them with frantic eyes, “Naruto! Oh, my God, I heard you almost choked to death! Are you okay?”

He tried to answer, but Sakura suddenly caught sight of Sasuke, and her eyes practically bulged out of her head, “Wait, dick pic guy? What’s he doing here!”

Naruto groaned, slapping his hand over his forehead. Sasuke let out a low breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes close. His friend was stifling a laugh behind her hand.

And Mikoto… Mikoto merely blinked before pinning her eyes onto Sakura, “I’m sorry, did you just say, ‘dick pic guy’?”

This was officially the worst day of Naruto’s life.

* * *

To think, it’d only been a week ago when he sat here, begging Mikoto not to fire him for arriving late to a faculty meeting. Now here he was, begging _again_ , only this time there was a very attractive man sitting next to him.

“Principal Uchiha, I-I don’t even know what to say, except… _please_ don’t fire me. I know I spluttered my drink all over your son and cursed in front of everybody and then Sakura came and called him, well, you know… but I didn’t mean for any of that to happen and I’m so sorry! Again, _please_ don’t fire me–”

“She’s not going to fire you, idiot!” Sasuke hissed, interrupting Naruto’s groveling. “All she’s ever said about you is how you’re the best teacher she’s ever had. She’s not going to fire you over this.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as warmth bloomed across his chest and he gazed at Mikoto, “You really think I’m the best teacher you’ve ever had?”

Mikoto was frowning – come to think of it, it was the first time Naruto had ever seen her with that expression – but she didn’t deny it. Instead she chided Sasuke, “Don’t speak for me. You don’t know what I’m going or not going to do.”

There was a slight hint of an embarrassed blush on Sasuke’s cheeks, but he turned his face away from them and simply said, “Hn.”

“But Sasuke’s right, I’m not going to fire you,” Mikoto sighed as Naruto fought the urge to fist bump the air, “although God knows I probably should. You give me too many headaches, Uzumaki.”

He rubbed the back of his neck while smiling nervously at her, “I really appreciate it, Principal Uchiha. You really are the best boss in the world, ya know?”

“Enough flattery, kid. This is really my fault for trying to meddle in my son’s love affairs. My husband warned me, but sometimes a mother just refuses to listen.”

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said anything at that, Sasuke choosing to stand up and glaring at down at his mother, although Naruto could tell the anger in Sasuke’s eyes was more at himself than anyone else, “I’m going now, mother.”

“Alright,” she waved almost tiredly, “I’ll call you sometime during the week so you can explain to me why you’re now known as ‘dick pic guy’.”

Sasuke’s lips twitched slightly at that, but again he said nothing, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his mother’s cheek before leaving her office.

Naruto practically itched in his seat, looking between the door and Mikoto, “Principal Uchiha, is it okay if I–”

“Go, go, go!” she practically shooed him out, Naruto practically toppling out of his seat in his haste to chase after Sasuke.

Out in the empty hallway, he spotted the raven-haired man a few steps in front of him, in direction to the exit. “Sasuke, wait!”

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around, greeting Naruto with a raised eyebrow. There was silence in the hallway, except for the distant sound of the music coming from the gym.

“Can we talk, just for a second?” Naruto hated how insecure it came out.

Sasuke seemed to debate this before sighing and nodding, “Just for a second. I do have to change out of these sticky clothes after all.” From where Naruto stood, he could see a small smirk tugging on his lips, which in turn made him smile.

“Come on, you bastard. My classroom is right over here.”

Naruto crossed over to his classroom’s door, pulling out his keys from his pockets and unlocking it. He could feel the heat of Sasuke’s body behind him and it made him shiver slightly. Hopefully Sasuke hadn’t noticed.

When they stepped in, Sasuke closed the door behind him, but stood still by it, watching Naruto walk over to his desk to lean against it with his arms crossed against his chest.

“So you’re a teacher,” Sasuke broke the silence, his eyes roaming around the classroom. “Which grade?”

“Sixth,” Naruto replied, already grinning at the thought of his students. “Don’t be fooled, they’re all complete menaces.”

“I bet,” Sasuke hummed, cocking his head slightly to the side. “You still enjoy it, though.”

“My job? Oh yeah, I love my kids. And I wasn’t lying when I told your mom she’s the best boss ever. She really is. I can’t tell you how many times she’s forgiven my ass for showing up late.”

“Oh, I’ve heard. My mother told me all about the hyperactive teacher who can’t set an alarm properly to save his life,” Sasuke’s tone was dry, but there was a glint in his eyes that gave away his mirth.

Naruto snorted in response, “I am her favorite, so it doesn’t surprise me that you know all about me.” After a beat of silence, Naruto said, “I can’t believe you’re Taka.”

“And I can’t believe you’re Menma, although I should’ve known. I don’t know of many unbelievably attractive blond, blue-eyed men with scars on his cheeks.”

Naruto smirked slightly at that, feeling his pulse begin to quicken when he spotted Sasuke slowly walking towards him, “You think I’m unbelievably attractive?”

Now standing in front of Naruto, Sasuke ran a finger from the top of Naruto’s shoulder to the bottom of his arm, stopping to smooth it gently over the back of Naruto’s hand, “Had I not been obvious?” He leaned into Naruto’s ear, and this time Naruto knew for sure that Sasuke hadn’t missed his shiver. “How many times did I fuck you that night? Five, six?”

Naruto bit back a moan, looking into Sasuke’s eyes that were now flooded with lust. “Something like that,” Naruto answered breathlessly, “but you didn’t want to see me again, so I thought…”

Sasuke peered back, creating space between him and Naruto, “You’d just broken up with your boyfriend. I wasn’t looking to be anybody’s rebound.”

 _Oh_. “But why give me your number then? And under a fake name?”

“I gave you my number in case you ever wanted to see me _after_ you’d gotten over your ex-boyfriend.” He once again diminished the space between them, “And I gave you a fake name just for the fun of it.”

“You really are an asshole,” Naruto laughed, shaking his head slightly. “And the dick pics?”

“You mean the ones you kept begging for?” Sasuke’s smirk was so fucking hot, it made Naruto’s head go slightly dizzy. “Well, I wanted to make sure you didn’t forget about me.”

Biting his lip, Naruto reached out to Sasuke’s waistband and ran his fingers over the edge in a teasing manner, loving the way it made Sasuke’s breath hitch. “For what it’s worth,” Naruto spoke lowly, taking in every reaction in Sasuke’s face, “I was over my ex-boyfriend the second I saw you at the bar.”

In a flurry of motions, Naruto found himself now sitting on the edge of his desk with Sasuke standing between his legs, nudging Naruto’s crotch with his knee.

He couldn’t help it; Naruto let out a loud moan at that, but it only sounded out for a second before Sasuke swallowed it whole with an open-mouthed kiss against Naruto’s lips.

_Yesssssss._

For months, he thought he’d never get the chance of seeing Sasuke again, of having him this way again, but here he was, and Naruto felt like he was going to explode any second.

Naruto’s hands were in Sasuke’s hair, tugging harshly as their tongues writhed against each other, Sasuke’s hands reaching to the bottom of Naruto’s cardigan. They pulled away from their kiss to work at the buttons before shrugging it off, Naruto’s shirt following after swiftly. Then Sasuke’s shirt was gone and they were now free to press their skins against each other.

The moment they did they both groaned into each other’s mouths, already meeting again into a biting kiss where tongues licked and teeth crashed and mouths sucked. Sasuke was scratching down Naruto’s back almost painfully, but it felt too good for Naruto to ask him to stop. He couldn’t stop his hands from roaming all over Sasuke’s body, his strong arms, his taut stomach, _everywhere_.

“God, I missed this,” Sasuke whispered almost brokenly. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Me too, Sasuke, you have no fucking idea,” Naruto breathed out, attempting to catch his breath as Sasuke moved his mouth to his neck, remembering that sweet spot that Naruto liked so much, right in the hollow between his neck and collarbone.

Sasuke sucked on it, physically shaking when Naruto whimpered in reaction, before licking over it smoothly and then biting down ruthlessly. At that Naruto yelled Sasuke’s name out in pleasure, loving the way Sasuke mumbled, “Shit, Naruto,” against the newly bruised mark.

“Naruto, can we…” Naruto knew what he was going to ask, and the answer was obviously yes. He basically said so and Sasuke grinned before helping Naruto off his desk. They both hurried to remove their pants and boxers until they stood stark naked in front of each other.

Sasuke’s eyes were hungry as they took in the sight of Naruto’s fit body. He knew he didn’t have anything to feel insecure about. He worked out and took care of himself. Still, it made him buzz with pleasure at the pleased look in Sasuke's eyes. 

“How can you be so perfect?” Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms across Naruto’s hips and dragging him tight against him. “I can’t believe I get to make you mine again.”

 _Mine_. Naruto loved the sound of that, practically purring on the inside.

He kissed Sasuke into silence, too afraid to speak what was on his mind but hoping his actions conveyed enough. With one hand deep in Sasuke’s hair again, his other hand reached out to Sasuke’s cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around it, feeling it pulse beneath them. Immediately, Naruto set his hand to work, Sasuke’s sinful noises spurring Naruto on as he smoothed his thumb over the leaking head, using it to slick his hand.

“Fuuuuuck, Naruto, that feels so good, _unnghh,_ ” Sasuke groaned, moving his mouth from Naruto’s lips to his jawline, biting into it with each tug of Naruto’s hand.

Naruto felt like he was going to burst into flames from the _desire_ and _want_ that was ripping through his body.

His own cock was aching painfully between them, and as if Sasuke could read his mind, he pulled away from Naruto, forcing him to release his grip on Sasuke’s dick. Before he could ask, Sasuke dropped to his knees and shoved Naruto against his deck.

“Oh, _shitshitshitshit_ ,” Naruto practically sang when Sasuke opened his mouth and took him whole in one suck, his lips reaching the base of Naruto’s cock. He’d forgotten that Sasuke basically had no gag reflex, but wow, thank God for it.

As Sasuke sucked, Naruto fought the urge to buck his hips into his mouth, not wanting to hurt him, but Sasuke suddenly leaned back with a soft _pop_ and looked up at Naruto with red, swollen lips and lust filled eyes. He’d never seen anything hotter.

“Fuck my mouth, Naruto,” he requested, pulling out a small bottle from his pocket that Naruto realized was lube. As Sasuke squeezed some on his fingers, Naruto said, “Shit, really? Are you sure?”

“I want you to,” he said before slipping his lips back onto Naruto’s cock. Well, Naruto wasn’t one who had to be told things twice. Grabbing a fistful of Sasuke’s hair, he began to fuck into Sasuke’s mouth, just like he’d asked him to.

Naruto could feel Sasuke moaning around his dick, which only made cries spill out of Naruto’s lips faster, especially when he felt Sasuke slip a finger inside his tight hole. Naruto’s thrusts buckled momentarily at the intrusion, but Sasuke continued sucking and soon enough his finger was crooking at the perfect spot, right at Naruto’s prostate.

It was too much, Naruto was going to come any second.

“ _Nnggh,_ Sasuke, fuck, I’m going to come.”

Once those words left his mouth, Sasuke slipped in _two_ more fingers, and that’s all it took for Naruto to come undone, shooting his load down Sasuke’s throat at the overstimulation of Sasuke’s sucking and three fingers.

He rode his orgasm out, moaning, “ _SasukeSasukeSasuke_ ,” over and over again, feeling pure bliss flood his veins, before he pulled out of Sasuke’s mouth, his dick already twitching at the sight of Sasuke swallowing and licking his lips clean of Naruto’s cum.

Even though his bones felt weak, he mustered up the strength to grab Sasuke’s neck and pull him onto his feet, kissing the shit out of him and tasting himself on Sasuke’s lips.

“You’re so fucking hot, I can’t take it,” Naruto confessed, running his eyes all over Sasuke’s perfect face and reaching out to tug at one of his bags in a rare show of affection.

Sasuke looked surprised, but smirked, moving to nibble on Naruto’s neck and saying, “ _Can_ you take it?”

He knew what Sasuke was actually referring to, and although Naruto had just cum, his dick was already half-hard already. Pulling Sasuke back to face him, Naruto kissed him before biting his bottom lip, dragging it with his teeth and releasing it, “Oh, I can definitely take it. I need you to fuck me right now.”

“Fuck, Naruto,” Sasuke groaned, spinning Naruto around and bending him down on his desk.

For a brief moment, Naruto remembered where they were. In his classroom. He was about to get fucked on his desk. This was so ethically wrong on so many levels, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, not when Sasuke was spreading open his asshole and moaning at the sight of it.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, Naruto.”

“Yeah?” Naruto sighed blissfully.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed him by his hair, lifting him up so he could whisper in his ear, “Shit, yeah,” and then dropped him back before grabbing his hips and slamming into him in one thrust, no warning, no gentleness, just pure, raw force.

Naruto screamed, reaching out to grip at the sides of his desk as Sasuke began to thrust into him with brute power, over and over again, jabbing at Naruto’s prostate each time.

There were tears prickling at Naruto’s eyes, not of pain, but of _pleasure_ , and he didn’t know how much longer he would last.

“Naruto, you have no idea how good you look taking my cock right now. Do you like my cock?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Naruto was writhing, enjoying every roll of Sasuke’s hips that filled him up repeatedly.

“Yeah? Did you like my photos? How much did you like them?” Sasuke sounded out of breath, so wrecked, so _hot_ , but his hips simply fucked Naruto faster.

Naruto wondered if it was possible to pass out from pure ecstasy because that’s how he felt at the moment. “So much, Sasuke, I- Please, _S’suke_ … I want to come, just, f-fuck me harder, _unghhh.”_

“ _Na-ru-to_ ,” Sasuke chanted, giving in to Naruto’s pleas and diving his dick in at relentless speed, the sound of skin slapping together joining their mewls of pleasure, as Naruto’s deck screeched on the floor beneath them before Sasuke was coming, shoving his cock as deep as he could.

At that, Naruto came as well, practically sobbing, feeling his cum spill across his stomach and desk, riding out his orgasm in unison with Sasuke’s before they both crumbled apart, Sasuke landing on top of Naruto in exhaustion.

Once he came down from his high, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto slowly, although the blond winced anyways. He removed his condom and wrapped it up before walking over to a nearby trashcan and throwing it inside.

He walked back to Naruto’s desk, but crouched down on the side of it to meet Naruto’s blissed out face, pressed against the surface. “You alright?” Sasuke murmured, running his fingers across Naruto’s hair.

“Peachy,” Naruto managed to choke out, still reeling from the effects of the two most amazing orgasms he’d had in his life. “We’re a mess though. If you open my storage closet, I have napkins in there.”

Sasuke nodded, pecking Naruto’s lips before standing up to retrieve the napkins. After cleaning themselves up and the desk, Sasuke sat on the floor and maneuvered Naruto into sitting on his lap.

For a while neither of them said anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“I can’t believe we fucked in my classroom,” Naruto suddenly said, completely horrified. “With all of my coworkers down the hallway, including your mother! What if they heard us?”

Sasuke chuckled, “I’d say it’s a little too late to worry about that.”

Naruto pouted, but knew he had a point. “Hey Sasuke?”

“Hn?”

“Does this mean we can go on dates now?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Sasuke murmured, entirely fond.

“Good,” Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s neck and nuzzling into his neck to breathe in that delicious scent that was just _Sasuke_ , “because I don’t know if I told you enough but I reallyyyyy like your dick. Like, really really really like it. I might write a poem about it one day.”

Sasuke snorted, “Will you now?” He sounded far too pleased.

“Mmm, yes. It’s mine now,” Naruto teased.

Sasuke looked down at him, a mixture of amusement with something almost gentle in his eyes, “You’re mine now.”

Naruto’s heart felt like it was about to burst. Luckily, it didn’t.

“Yes, that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my sleep deprived brain would very much appreciate some love so pls leave comments and kudos <3333 thanks for reading! :)))
> 
> i put it in the tags but just in case this is based on the tumblr post: my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU  
> \---
> 
> Please come say hi at my [tumblr](https://moviekid826.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_moviekidd826) :)))


End file.
